Victoria Chase (Alternate)
|image = |caption = |fullname = Victoria Maribeth Chase |realname = |nicknames = |aliases = |age = 18Max's Journal: Victoria Chase |born = November 14, 1995According to Victoria's webpage Seattle, Washington |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = |family = |hair = Blonde |eyes = Brown |height = |weight = |occupation = Student at Blackwell Academy |allies = |affiliations = Vortex Club member |firstapp = "Episode 3: Chaos Theory" |lastapp = "Episode 4: Dark Room" |voiceactor = Dani KnightsLife Is Strange (20014 Video Game) |percapactor = }} Victoria Maribeth Chase is the alternate counterpart of the original Victoria Chase. She was created when the original Max Caulfield traveled back in time to 2008 and prevented the death of William Price, which resulted in a divergence from the original timeline. Life Is Strange: "Episode 3: Chaos Theory" While still a member of the Vortex Club, Victoria is a close friend of Maxine Caulfield, an aspiring photographer''Life Is Strange:'' "Episode 4: Dark Room" because the circumstance of the original Timeline never came to pass. Biography Early Life Victoria’s life and upbringing is presumably unchanged from that of the original Victoria Chase, attending Blackwell Academy to pursue a career in photography. However, unlike the original Victoria, she went on to befriend Maxine Caulfield, a fellow aspiring photographer. Victoria, a central member of the Vortex Club, agreed with allowing Maxine to join their group, despite argument from Courtney Wagner, who presumably didn’t like Maxine. September 21, 2013, Victoria and Nathan celebrated with Maxine on her eighteenth birthday and bought her a fashionable straw hat after helping her with her wardrobe.Max's Journal: September 21, 2013 October 8, 2013, Victoria contacted Maxine, who was preoccupied with avoiding her schoolwork. Victoria, who offered to help Maxine several times before, reminds her friend again, complaining that Maxine never let her help. Maxine asked that Victoria calm down and assured her that she helped by caring about her. Before ending their correspondence, Victoria told her that she “scored some bud” from ”you-know-who” and asked Maxine to come visit her bedroom after Maxine tells her that she had to go. Events of Life Is Strange Victoria was hanging out with Maxine and other members of the Vortex Club when she was "possessed" by Max Caulfield of the original timeline, who prevented the death of William Price for the original Chloe Price. Victoria was speaking to Maxine and when she did not respond. Victoria, noticing Max has zoned out, inquired if she was okay. Max told her to never call her Maxine, but Max. Victoria acknowledged her error and asked if “Mad Max” was angry at her. She asked if Max wanted to smoke a peace pipe in the girls bathroom. Instead of answering her, Max gets up and leaves the school grounds. When Maxine did not return to Blackwell, Victoria became concern and sent her a text the following day. She asked Maxine if they were "cool", and mentioned that Nathan was concerned about her departure as well. She tells Maxine if she wanted to talk, she could contact her. Two minutes later, Victoria texts Maxine again. concerned with the absence, she asked if Maxine was mad at her. Another two minutes pass before Victoria sends another text, telling Maxine that her door was open if she wanted to talk to her. Characteristics Personality Unlike her counterpart, Victoria in the alternate timeline is less abrasive and perhaps closer to the original Courtney Wagner in terms of personality and her relationship with Maxine Caulfield. Based on her interactions with Max, Victoria is quick to apologize for any wrongdoing or offense. Additionally, she cares a great deal about the approval of Maxine and her general well being, to the point of repeated insistence. However, unlike the original Victoria Chase, Maxine does not belittle or make fun of the alternate Victoria, instead considering her and Nathan close friends who help her with her sense of fashion. Trivia *Victoria ends most of her texts to Maxine with "Love U!" Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters